Delivery services and other transportation-related businesses utilize large numbers of drivers and must therefore implement certain measures to minimize the risk of accidents. Not only are accidents costly in terms of damage to company property, damage to other property, and injuries to the involved parties, but for businesses where transportation is an integral component, such as delivery services, an accident disrupts delivery schedules and, therefore, the entire flow of the business's operations.
Since drivers with unsafe habits increase the risks and liabilities of the business, delivery businesses, or other businesses with a component involving vehicular operations, generally have a significant incentive to promote driver safety. Driver safety can be assessed by monitoring day-to-day operational behaviors and also by evaluating accidents when they occur. If a business is able to determine that a driver's unsafe behavior is the cause of an accident, this information is valuable in managing future risks and liabilities. For instance, the driver could then be reprimanded or closely monitored, in order reduce the likelihood of a future occurrence.
On the other hand, if other factors caused the accident, the business may be able to relieve itself of liability upon a showing of evidence that the driver was not at fault. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for collecting accident data for use in assessing potential causes of the accident.